The Misadventures of Sumia and Robin
by C2ii
Summary: And their reluctant sidekick Cordelia. They might be married women but that doesn't mean they can't have fun! A series of short stories set during the two years of peace.
1. Return to the Harvest Scramble

**A/N: Hey there. Just putting it out there yeah this is Chrom x Robin. Sumia and Cordelia are basically Robin's wingman…even though the two already married. This is just a bunch of nonsensical bromance between girls.**

**The following chapter may make more sense if you played the harvest dlc (if not you should search it up on tumblr because it's hilarious)**

.

..

…

The Misadventures of Sumia and Robin and their reluctant sidekick Cordelia

Return to the Harvest Scramble

Rebuilding Ylisse after the war was hard work but apparently not hard enough to prevent the Shepherds crash into some form of trouble. There's no time to avoid training when Fredrick is in charge.

Robin groans. It seems most of her time is now delegated to troop morale, if not Chrom morale. Like learning how to ride a Pegasus or hacking axes as a Cleric, apparently acting out royal duties came just as easily. Sometimes she wonders if she really was just a veteran relearning skills rather than experiencing something new.

Regardless it's time for their bi-monthly trip to the outer realms. Fighting time traveling zombies will without a doubt entertain the restless Shepherds not to mention visiting the Carnival is always enjoyable.

"Robin! We have to sign up for the beauty pageant!"

Sumia is practically flinging her lance in excitement. Robin ducks and delivers a swift blow to the incoming revenant.

"Can't this wait until we finish fighting!?"

"No it can't!" Gods, Sumia was pouting that pout. "Last time it was already over when we finished! Oh come on Robin, it'll be quick you'll win for sure."

With no enemy in sight Robin sighs.

"I'll win? Aren't you entering?"

"Yes of course! As your manager. Surely you'll look dashing as man, lovely enough to capture the heart of any maiden."

"Wait, what!? They actually have a category for…for cross dressing?"

"Women dressing up like men is a long-standing and noble tradition!"

"How is this noble!? Is there a category for men in dresses too?"

She can imagine Ricken as a fabulous drag queen.

"At first I thought Sully would be the perfect contestant but then I realized only Robin can quote the Magnificent Prince word by word. If not then I know you memorized lines from the Handsome Vampire!"

"'I'll have you know I did no such thing!"

Robin blushed furiously. Yes they had some down time to pursue more…personal interests but still for Sumia to shout it out to the world! She hoped no one heard…

"Robin I have secured the area and would like to know the next….excuse me what are you two doing?"

Oh, gods its Cordelia.

"Pegasus Dung, Cordelia don't you think Robin would be the perfect prince? She has to enter the pageant she just has to!"

Robin can't tell what the red head is thinking; there is a slight hesitation and furrowing of brows.

"Stop this dallying Sumia. We are proud knights that should be protecting the citizens from the risen. There's no time to—"

"But during the performance judging Robin can act out Make Him Fall for you in a Fort Night! I already prepared a wig and look Chrom even lent me his clothes. In fact we should go up with her and act as Catria!"

"Cordelia please tell her this is all nonsense—"

"Robin you must cross dress!"

.

….

.

And so Robin won the competition unanimously. Perhaps the most memorable event of the day was the sound that came out of Chrom's mouth when he saw his wife making out with Cordelia on stage.

…

..

.

_A/N: because Sumia and Cordelia would totally date male Robin. __Feel free to sent in prompts_


	2. Husband Swapping

**A/N: There's not much to say but thanks to those that reviewed! I'm happy to take prompts but so far the story will be revolving around lulz**

.

..

…

The Misadventures of Sumia and Robin and their reluctant sidekick Cordelia

Husband Swapping

"You told him to do what!?"

Sumia flustered, she's about to explode from, well Robin really don't know from what right now.

"Well if we announced it then can you imagine what everyone would think whenever we call a private war meeting. They'd think we were fooling around on top of the battle plans!"

Robin was certain in the decision to keep her relationship upgrade with Chrom a secret during times of war. The chief tactician and the commander no doubt spent most of their time together and not surprisingly long nights alone. Honestly what would the troops think? That they were bedding each other rather than focusing on keeping the army alive?

"Did you?"

"Did we…what?"

Cordelia barely holding her head up. Her face runs rampant in color; it's difficult to separate her face from her hair. The talented Pegasus knight can't seem to look Robin in the eyes.

"Did you fool around on top of the battle plans?"

"…well not ON the battle plans…."

Cordelia nearly faints. Instead she holds on to Sumia, who does fall flat on her face.

"So all that time when Fredrick forced himself to eat bear just to spend time with you!?"

"I don't think girl talk works this way."

"And Henry was doing all your chores"

"I appreciate the help!"

"Lon'qu kept checking outside his tent at night!"

"I only sneaked to hit him with a fig!"

"Is that why Gaius forging handmade pendant and ring to give you!"

"Wait he made me a ring!?"

It seems Sumia and Cordelia stared and her and in unison shouted,

"Robin I can't believe you led them on!"

"I didn't lead on anything! Gods we were at war, romance should be the last on anyone's priorities."

"And Chrom differs how!?"

"Sometimes I swear I think Chrom would propose to any woman that offers any form of affection. Honestly he'd marry some random villager because she propositioned him, or Gods he'd probably ask for Olivia's hand after a lap dance."

Sumia shocked, almost speechless. Cordelia seems stoic and unreadable as usual_….pent up frustration…angst….make up sex must be amazing…_

"Sometimes…sometimes I don't even know. Maybe he was just a Wyvern in heat and I'm not…."

Whatever false anger the girls joked around before seems to have left. It is accurate to say the currently pregnant Robin has finally entered the dreaded months of mood swings, only instead of anger she fell into constant depression. That and apparently Robin also thinks Chrom is a whore. Perhaps not a whore as whore requires payment and according to Robin, Chrom will provide such services for free.

"Robin... Chrom would never cheat on you. You know you're his entire world!"

"Yeah, he's practically locked me up in this room like I'm made of glass. You two and Lissa are the only ones I can spend time with!"

It's true that Robin has not seen much of the other shepherds since her condition were revealed. Although there are no outward signs of any development yet, Chrom proceed to threaten castration of any man who wishes to visit with his newly attained silent death glare. Cordelia was once again muttering something about yandere lovers and bondage.

"Do you want to visit Fredrick? Surely Chrom will have no qualms against this!"

"Sumia…you..you want to husband swap with me? Would you distract Chrom so I can breathe fresh air for once?"

Riding the mood swings Robin completely jumps from worrying about Chrom's possible lack of love to Chrom's certain overbearing love. It maybe stingy but from every novel Sumia has ever read, it tells her it would not be a good idea to leave the seemingly helpless and innocent best friend to spend time alone with her husband.

Yes she once loved Chrom and she will always love Chrom but in her heart Fredrick is her husband. Grima can damn Naga to hell before she picks Chrom over her Husband. Sumia is a loyal and faithful wife, if not as overprotective as Chrom is to Robin. Not again, nope not to her best friend.

"I'll come along with you. Cordelia can have a date with Chrom."

"W-what!"

"Oh thank you Cordelia! Don't worry it will only be an afternoon. I trust you!"

With that Robin sped off while avoiding the sight of the twenty watch guards set surrounding her room. It's amazing what one can learn as an assassin. Sumia runs after her slightly behind after tripping over twice.

.

….

.

"Oh Hello Cordelia, were you not visiting Robin toda-Dear Naga! Did something happen to—"

"-No No everything is fine! I mean sir um the visit is completed er.."

Cordelia appear to have collected herself and return to her cool persona only on the inside she was hyperventilating to the point her lungs already burst.

"Oh that's a relief. How is she faring lately? I worry for not only her body but her heart."

_Oh gods oh gods is he asking for a status report. What is the status!? Angst!? What?_

"I fear I have enraged Robin is some way. She acts colder and distant when I return."

"SEX! NO uh What!? I mean Bondage! NO Rope!"

"…"

And Cordelia's brain farted.

.

….

.

"Why did Robin call you Freddy Bear? Where did such a name come from? Can I call you Freddy Bear as well?"

"Please…Sumia…Love, I wish everyone including milord himself to refrain from using such an embarrassing name."

.

….

.

"Um Chrom? What are you doing with all that rope?"

"I thought it's been a while since we enjoyed ourselves…"

…

..

.

_A/N: Sumia Fredrick ended up happening in my first run and I liked it. Of course I wasn't so sure after the bee incident with Gaius and body switching with Henry. I think they were funny but for some reason I ended up concluding the only one who loves Chrom in that way as much as Sumia is Fredrick, if not more. But that pairing won't be too prevalent besides playing around with _

_Sumia is Yandere!_

_Chrom is Yandere!_

_Cordelia is a Closet pervert!_


End file.
